scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Ghost of Cleopatra
| actor= Virginia Madsen }} The Ghost of Cleopatra was the disguise of Velma Dinkley, based on the real Cleopatra, the last Queen of Egypt. Physical appearance The Ghost of Cleopatra appeared as a mummified creature with green skin and dressed in traditional Egyptian clothing. Personality Cleopatra's ghost was a powerful and wrathful creature who's only desire was to protect the treasures of Egypt and keep tomb raiders away. History Early life In ancient times, when Egypt fell, she escaped the Romans and hid in the vaults under the Sphinx which protected her and the treasure of Egypt. ''Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy?'' licks off Velma's mask.]] More than two-thousand years later, Velma accompanied a restoration project that was working on the Sphinx. After accidentally opening the caverns beneath it, she concocted a plan to protect the legendary treasure from Amelia Von Butch and her fellow thieves. Things were complicated, however, when the rest of Mystery Inc. arrived. After making it seem that she had turned to stone, Velma disguised herself as the ghost of Cleopatra, and the workers as her army of the undead. Mystery Inc. set out to catch her, but this only gave Amelia Von Butch time to find the treasure and steal the crown. A trap was sprung and the Sphinx was flooded. Amelia and Cleopatra were both unmasked and the gang realized their "enemy" had been Velma all along. They didn't seem to mind however, for they had been able to catch the real villain, Amelia Von Butch. Appearances * DTV9. Notes/trivia * Cleopatra appeared in five different forms: The real Cleopatra in the flashback; her mummified remains; Velma's golden masked and zombie-like disguise; Daphne's disguise * Cleopatra was famous for her relationships with two of the most powerful men in history: Julius Caesar and Marcus Antonius (Mark Antony). She truly loved and respected both men. She had four children by them. By Caesar she had a son Ptolemy Caesar (meaning "little Caesar"). By Antony she had three children; twins Alexander Helios and Cleopatra Selene and then her last child, Ptolemy Philidelphus. She was a devoted lover and mother. However none of these people are mentioned in the film. * There are two legends that say how Cleopatra died. One is that she killed herself with an asp (an Egyptian Cobra) and another (more likely) where she drank poison she hid in an oriental hairpin. * The opening voice-over breaks the fourth wall by having the original Cleopatra say, "In the year 41 BCE,....", addressing the audience directly and setting the premise of the film The date given is wrong: Cleopatra died nearly 11 years later. Her death was by suicide in 30 B.C.E. She was 39. * The film has some major differences from the real-life Cleopatra. Firstly, Cleopatra was Greek, not Egyptian. Her features and clothing would've looked more Greek than Egyptian. Secondly Cleopatra died in 30 B.C.E. not 41 B.C.E. Cleopatra also has black hair in the film where in actual history she was noted as having coppery hair (similar to Daphne's). Cleopatra also had two servants named Charmain and Iras who were also her closest friends. Neither woman made an actual appearance in the film. * Despite what the film showed, Cleopatra did not live in Egypt proper. She lived in a palace north of Egypt outside the city of Alexandria. This was a major city in the ancient world and was mainly Greek. The city of Alexandria remained the capital of Hellenistic and Roman and Byzantine Egypt for almost 1000 years until the Muslim conquest of Egypt in AD 641. However in by the 1400s the Alexandrian Harbor along with Cleopatra's palace sank beneath the waves. * In the film, Cleopatra's tomb is hidden beneath the Sphinx. This is an unlikely place for her real tomb to be located. By the time Cleopatra was born in 69 B.C.E., the Sphinx and Pyramid had been standing for almost two-thousand years. While there is modern evidence of catacomb-like structures beneath the Sphinx, they're nearly impossible to get into. In Cleopatra's time, these catacombs (if they truly exist) would've been forgotten and both the Pyramids and the Valley of the Kings were abandoned as a sacred burial ground. None of Cleopatra's family were buried there. Her actual tomb is most likely buried in modern day Alexandria hidden somewhere in the city or just outside of it. Another possible place was in a temple near her palace on the island in which she lived. If this is the case she’s buried under 30ft. of water as the island has since sunk beneath the waves. }} Category:Animated film monsters Category:Disguises Category:Ghosts and ghouls Category:Impersonators Category:Novel characters Category:Novel monsters Category:Novel villains Category:Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy? characters Category:Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy? villains